encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pagbabago
|english_title: = Change |date_aired: = February 24, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaPagbabago |RPrev = Avisala Reyna Avria |RNext = Kapahamakan |image1 = File:EP160Screenshot.jpg }} Change is the 160th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPagbabago. Plot Summary In Cassiopea's Island As the first Hara of Lireo, Cassiopea left Nunong Imaw to search the new keepers of the five Brilyantes, the chief leader of Adamya hopes that Cassiopea and the five symbols of the Brilyantes would find the new saviors of Encantadia, therefore there would be a new group of warriors that will fight for the Encantados that are living in the realm. He also said that all of them will be waiting back in Lireo for her return, hoping that she finally found the five beings the Brilyantes had chosen, and that she needs to do it as soon as possible before it is too late. In The Forest Luna and Gilas were about to return to their home. They talked about how they were going to be questioned again by their parents and how Luna just wants to know where is she from. And by seeing that the Diwatas look just like her, Luna became certain that she is also one of them. She then decided that the next time she had an opportunity, she desires to return to Lireo once again. As they walked, they notice a red flash of light coming towards them. It was the symbol of the Brilyante ng Apoy. Luna and Gilas did not knew what it was so they tried to dodge it, but the symbol went straight to Luna and eventually passed into her left arm, making a red mark. Luna felt burned by the symbol which causes her to fall into her knees, but it soon faded as the mark on her arm became firm. Gilas went back to her and asked if she is alright. They both wondered what does this symbol means, and Luna became worried because it does not go away. Gilas then suggested to Luna to just ignore it and they decided to finally return to the Land of the Nymphs before anything else happen to them again. In Lireo In the palace, Mashna Muros informed Hara Danaya that he already sent a few soldiers to fetch Sang'gre Alena from Adamya to return to Lireo, and they will arrive shortly. As they talked, Aquil comes in and asked the Hara for a talk. The queen then told them to leave them two alone. Aquil then finally talked, explaining himself that he did not hide the things that he learned from Rama Ybrahim because he wants to hurt them and that his loyalty stays with Lireo. Danaya then cleared to him if it is true that Amarro is his father. Aquil answered yes, but he did not knew anything about his return and he did not want his father to be with the enemies. Felt betrayed, she questioned Aquil for not being honest to her, which means he is not loyal to Lireo and to her being a queen as well. The former Mashna tried to apologize and told her that Amarro is still her father and that he cannot deny him in any way, but Danaya replied that she could have understand his situation and even helped him if he only told the truth. Now that she is the Hara, she now needs to put the sake of the whole Lireo first before her personal emotions, and so she decided that it is best for Aquil to leave the palace, so the others will not think of him as an enemy anymore. Aquil pleaded to her but Danaya commanded him as a queen to leave. Not far away, Hara Pirena was listening to their conversation. As Aquil distanced himself away from the Hara, Pirena approached her sister and asked her what happened. She then told her older sister to just forget everything she heard and she excused herself from the Hara of Hathoria. Still feeling curious, she called Aquil from where he is and asked if there is a misunderstanding between him and the Hara. Aquil then told her that he loves his sister very much, but Pirena stopped her. She then reminded the Encantado that they may not agree with each other always but she does not want to see her sister in tears because of him. She also said that whatever the things he did wrong, Pirena warned him to not do it again, because if he does, he will be held accountable by the Hara. Before leaving, Aquil reminded the Hara to take care and guide his beloved, because she needs it now more than ever despite the bravery she shows to everyone in Encantadia. Hara Pirena then visited her sister on the Hara's own chambers. She told her that she knows that Danaya is brave and ready to endure everything, but if she needs someone to turn to, her older sister will always there because she promised herself to be a good sibling to her and Alena after Amihan's passing. Feeling betrayed and dejected, the queen of Lireo turned to Pirena and embraced her and cried in her shoulders. Afterwards, the leaders of Encantadia, the Haras of Lireo and Hathoria, and Rama of Sapiro, once again gathered in the throne room. They dismissed the soldiers of their kingdoms and let the Mashnas stay. Hara Danaya demanded a report from Mashna Muros, which he informed the queen that one of his soldiers have returned from spying from Etheria. The information was Asval, along with Andora and their allies, left the palace, with weapons and looked like they are going into a battle. They still do not know where there are heading but the other soldiers are keeping an eye on them. Danaya wondered what is their purpose, and Rama Ybrahim speculated that wherever they were going, there is going to have trouble ahead. Back in her chambers, Hara Danaya was tending to some scrolls when Hara Pirena suddenly came to her room. She informs her sister that she needs to go back to Hathoria for a short time to make sure her Hathor soldiers are safe after a bad dream that she experienced the night before. Danaya agreed to her wishes and Pirena promised that she will return as soon as possible. After the Hara of Hathoria left, Danaya asked her damas where the Mashna is, but they told her that Muros was in the forest along with the Rama of Sapiro. In the forest, Muros and Rama Ybrahim along with their soldiers, found the spies' dead bodies, after a report from hunters. They were wondering who did this, but Ybrahim has an idea that Asval and his Etherian allies killed them all. He added that maybe they felt that someone is keeping an eye on them. Now that the spies are gone, no one will report what did they do and where are they going next. Back in the palace, Hara Danaya asked the soldiers if Muros has returned from the forest, but they answered no. Looking worried, she then asked where Aquil was. The soldiers then informed her that they saw him with his belongings last night and until now he has not returned. As she left, Danaya hopes that wherever Aquil is right now, he is safe and still loyal to Lireo. In Hathoria During the night, as the two Hathor soldiers guard the entrance of the palace of Hathoria, they were soon attacked by the new soldiers of Etheria, accompanied by Andora, Asval, Amarro, and LilaSari. They tried to defend themselves, but they were easily defeated by the Etherian forces. The two Lirean soldiers sent by Muros as spies watched closely as the attack happens. Moments later, the Hathor soldiers were captured by the enemies. Asval gave them a choice to join them or die. Andora then used her power to make them surrender and forcibly join their army. As they were about to be taken away, the Heran felt something. They then found the two Lirean spies and afterwards, they killed them both. They determined that the Diwatas sent the two soldiers were spying on them, so LilaSari suggested to them to leave Hathoria before anyone sees them. The next morning, two other Hathor soldiers were looking for their allies. Hara Pirena finally arrived in Hathoria and asked the two who are they looking for. They told her that the other Hathors have been missing since last night and they are worried on what happened to them. She then commanded them to continue their search for them and then she proceeded to return inside her palace. Meanwhile, as Aquil passes through the gates of Hathoria, she encountered Hara Pirena while giving orders to her soldiers to guard the palace. He was asked what is he doing there while he said that he was just passing by. She also asked Aquil if she has encountered some Hathors along the way but he also said no. The former Mashna then asked the Hara if there is any problem, and Pirena informed her that her soldiers were missing, and she wants to find out if Etheria has something to do with it. Aquil offered to come with her for protection but Pirena declined it and left for Etheria. As he was about to leave as well, Aquil once again gazed to the Lirean Palace, and promised to himself that he will prove to Hara Danaya and to everyone else that he is only loyal to Lireo and to Encantadia. In Etheria As Hara Avria emerges from her resting place, finally resurrected, the Bathalumang Ether declared her success to bring back the queen of Etheria. Hera Andora, Asval, and LilaSari were mesmerized of how beautiful she is. Avria then spoke, thanking them for their pleasantries, but she was not brought back to hear their sweet words, but she was brought back by the grace of her Bathaluman to take back from the Diwatas the power that is rightfully hers. She then demanded to them that she wants to see her new kingdom and her army of Etheria. In the throne room, the Hara of Etheria finally arrived, to which she greeted warmly by her officials and her new subjects. As she made her way to the throne, she let everybody know that she is not happy to what she sees. He then berated them all for their failure to organize a bigger army for Etheria because how can she protect them from the forces of the Diwatas and the Sapiryans if they are only few in number. She then commanded Andora, Asval and all her Mashnas to once again search for new Encantados to join their army and she also wants them to establish the new kingdom of Etheria. Andora, Asval, and LilaSari followed the Hara's orders, while Amarro hesitated, angering the Bathaluman that was watching closely. He then followed soon after being commanded again by Ether. Avria then told the Bathaluman that Amarro looks like he is not too loyal to Etheria, to which Ether replied to let him be because he still have some use for them. As Hara Avria sits in her throne, the Bathalumang Ether informed her that the Diwatas of Lireo are still weak, for they let their emotions get the best of them. She then made sure to the Bathaluman that she will remember this information, since she can use this weakness against them. She also promised that this time, no one would ever triumph over Etheria again, and she swore that the Diwatas and their allies will fall on their knees, and all of them will be destroyed. And this victory, the Hara will offer to Ether, soon. Afterwards, Hara Pirena arrived at the palace of Etheria to find out if her Hathor soldiers were there. Disguised as Aval, she asked the Encantados and the subjects there, but she found no information on these beings. As she passed the throne room, she met Hara Avria, who was wondering why is Asval there despite her command to find more soldiers for the army of Etheria. As the Hara of Etheria questions her, Pirena found herself in a difficult predicament at that moment. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 32